


you'll be in my (animal) heart

by soobiscuits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, but here we are, never thought i'd ever write something because of a fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: In which Kyungsoo wakes up and finds himself able to see tiny animals in his friends' chests.





	you'll be in my (animal) heart

**Author's Note:**

> did you expect this? 
> 
> me neither
> 
> also, if you sang the title according to phil collins' tarzan ost 'you'll be in my heart', you're a champ + comment below and let's spazz about the good ol' disney movies together .///.
> 
> enjoy!

_Am I dreaming_ is the first thing Kyungsoo thinks as he stares at a sleeping Baekhyun. Or specifically, as he stares _hard_ at a sleeping Baekhyun’s chest…

 

… where a tiny sleeping corgi is resting. (It even has a tiny snot bubble at its tiny, cute nose.)

 

(Or _more_ specifically, the corgi is where Baekhyun’s heart is.)

 

_Wha…t?_

 

Attributing this strange sighting to the fact that he just woke up from his nap, Kyungsoo throws himself back onto Jongdae’s bed (yeah, he’s trespassing), squeezes his eyes shut, and wills himself to go back to sleep. Yeah, he’s probably dreaming. Kyungsoo’s definitely dreaming so he’s going to go back to sleep and get out of his dream. Yeah, he’s going to do that. He’s going to slee–

 

Kyungsoo can’t go back to sleep (not when he just ~~slept~~ napped for four hours). He shoots back up, blinks his eyes, rubs at them. He then blinks again before turning to look at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun’s still sleeping. And the tiny corgi is _still_ on his chest.

 

Opening his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut, Kyungsoo lets out a silent scream. He really doesn’t know what’s going on. Having been staying up late to churn out essay after essay, presentation after presentation during the past month, Kyungsoo’s exhaustion had peaked and upon realising that he had no classes for next five days (god bless e-learning week), Kyungsoo decided to sleep the week away (or at least for the first two days).

 

Today is Day 3. While he had woken up pretty early this morning ( _read_ : 12PM), Kyungsoo thought that he was still tired enough to take a nap. And after a quick lunch ( _read_ : instant porridge), he let himself be dragged by an equally-exhausted Baekhyun back to his shared room with Jongdae (hence the trespassing on Jongdae’s bed). He had meant to ~~sleep~~ nap, but Kyungsoo had most definitely hadn't expected to wake up and be able to…

 

… see tiny animals in the people’s chests.

 

Amid his deep thoughts, Kyungsoo hadn’t realised that his getting-out-of-bed got a little too noisy.

 

“… Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo freezes.

 

“Is it… Is it time for dinner yet?”

 

Looking over at Baekhyun, Kyungsoo finds him slowly pushing himself up, only to make it midway before dropping back onto his bed with a soft whimper.

 

Smiling, Kyungsoo shakes his head. "It's time to get up, Hyun," he says as he walks over. Leaning down, Kyungsoo brushes Baekhyun's hair out of his face, carefully avoiding his closed eyes. He inadvertently glances at Baekhyun's chest, and Kyungsoo almost lets a surprised gasp slip past his parted lips.

 

Apart from the fact that the tiny corgi is now awake (or as awake as Baekhyun is; _read: sleepy_ ), there’s now a percentage above its head. 70%, the percentage states.

 

Kyungsoo feels more confused than ever.

 

“What’s for dinner?” mumbles Baekhyun, the corners of his lips slowly rising as Kyungsoo takes to carding his hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “Mm, love it when you do this, Soo.”

 

“What do you want for dinner?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun. Or specifically the tiny corgi on his chest; its eyes are closed, and Kyungsoo would have thought it to be sleeping if not for its wagging tail.

 

And the percentage above its head that just rose to 73%.

 

“I want pizza,” replies Baekhyun as he slowly opens his eyes. At the same time, the corgi also opens its eyes and dangles its tongue out. “I feel like treating myself, so diet be damned.”

 

Kyungsoo’s about to agree to Baekhyun’s suggestion when suddenly the smile on Baekhyun’s face falters. “But I think Xing wouldn’t want it since he still cares about his diet…”

 

The percentage above the corgi’s head instantly drops. It’s 58% now. And, the tiny dog is currently hiding its face with its tiny paws, tail no longer wagging. Kyungsoo thinks he hears faint whimpers coming from it.

 

“If Xing orders some healthy soup thing, I guess it’s fine,” continues Baekhyun. He’s oblivious to the way Kyungsoo’s attention isn’t on him (or specifically, his face). He blows a soft raspberry. “What do you think, Soo?”

 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo blurts out as he snaps his head up to look at Baekhyun. Kyungsoo’s been fixated on the tiny corgi on Baekhyun’s chest, amused by how its behaviour matches Baekhyun, how its emotions are seemingly identical to Baekhyun, and how the percentage above its tiny head keeps dropping with every word Baekhyun says (sadly).

 

“I want pizza, but I don’t think Xing will agree to it.”

 

The expression Baekhyun has on his face resembles the kicked puppy look on the tiny corgi, and Kyungsoo bites down on his lower lip to prevent himself from cooing because— _aigoo_ —both human and dog are so damn adorable. (No one tell Baekhyun this.)

 

“I’ll talk to him,” Kyungsoo says, gently. He pats Baekhyun’s head before removing his hand from within Baekhyun’s hair. “When dinner is ready, I’ll come get you, ‘kay?”

 

A smile blooms on Baekhyun’s face. “Okie dokie, Soo. Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now, go back to sleep.”

 

And Kyungsoo quietly leaves Baekhyun’s side to walk to the door, a small smile spreading across his face as he catches one last glimpse at the tiny corgi on Baekhyun’s chest.

 

It’s snuggling back down to sleep again. The percentage above its head reads 79%.

 

\---

 

The next person Kyungsoo meets after leaving Baekhyun and Jongdae’s shared room is Yixing.

 

“Good evening, Soo!” Yixing chirps as he looks up from the thick book he’s reading at the kitchen island. There’s a bright, dimpled smile on his face. “How was your nap?”

 

Although Kyungsoo suspected that he might be seeing other animals in his friends’ chests, he’s still surprised at the tiny sheep residing at where Yixing’s heart is. And, having accustomed to the discovery of similarities between human and animal, Kyungsoo isn’t all that surprised to see the smiley expression on the tiny animal’s face. Though, until now, Kyungsoo didn’t think sheep could… smile. 

 

The number above its head reads 65%.

 

“It was okay,” Kyungsoo tentatively replies as he tears his eyes away from the tiny sheep to look at ~~the real sheep~~ Yixing. “I still feel tired, but definitely _less_ tired than yesterday.”

 

Yixing smiles that satisfied smile of his, both dimples on display. “That’s great to hear. By the way, what do you want for dinner? I’m ordering for all of us.”

 

The similar dimpled smile on the tiny sheep— _do sheep even have dimples???_ —is distracting Kyungsoo but he manages to look at Yixing in the face and reply, “What choices do we have?”

 

“Mm, I’m open to anything.”

 

“What about your diet, Xing?” Kyungsoo asks as he leans against the kitchen doorframe, arms coming up to fold across his chest. (He briefly wonders if there’s an animal in his chest too, and what animal it is.) 

 

“Fuck diets,” laughs Yixing. Then, much to Kyungsoo’s surprise and amusement, Yixing drops the pen in his right hand to squeeze his face with both his hands, causing his lips to look like a goldfish’s. “I caved to pancakes yesterday,” he says coherently (or tries to, as much as his goldfish lips would allow him). “No thanks to Han. Sheesh.”

 

The tiny sheep laughs along with its human, but it doesn’t follow Yixing’s actions because it can’t mimic them—what with its hooves. Instead, Kyungsoo sees how it’s bobbing its head from side to side, tiny horns following the movement. Like its human, the tiny sheep is clearly in an uplifting mood. _Cute_ , he thinks, and Kyungsoo can't help but chortle at them both. "Han does have a way of persuading people."

 

“He does.”

 

“Baekhyun suggested pizza,” says Kyungsoo thoughtfully. “ _Wanted_ pizza, actually,” he adds. Now that Yixing isn’t focused on his diet, Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun waking up to pizza isn’t going to be a mere dream. 

 

The tiny sheep grins faster than Yixing does, much to Kyungsoo’s surprise. The number above its head shoots up from 68% to 74%. Kyungsoo cocks a brow.

 

"And Hyun shall get what he wants if the others aren't opposed to the idea," says Yixing. Kyungsoo doesn't miss the fondness in the Yixing’s endearment of Baekhyun’s name.

 

Nodding in agreement, Kyungsoo pushes himself off the doorframe. “I’ll go ask everyone and place the order if there are no objections.” He jerks his chin at the book Yixing was reading. “Go back to revising, Xing. I’ll take care of dinner.”

 

“Thanks, Soo.” Yixing blows him an air kiss; heat rushes to Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Oh, remember to over-order! I have a huge feeling that our usual strays are going to come by.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the same time Yixing laughs. And the last thing Kyungsoo sees before making his way to the living room is the contented way Yixing’s tiny sheep folds its legs beneath itself as Yixing grabs his pen and settles back into his revision.

 

Yixing’s percentage is at 75%.

 

\---

 

The tiny bear and wolf resting in Jongin and Sehun’s respective chests perk up the moment Kyungsoo enters the living room.

 

“What’s for dinner?” they (as in the humans Jongin and Sehun) simultaneously ask.

 

“Most probably pizza,” replies Kyungsoo nonchalantly. Having been positively weirded out by Baekhyun and his corgi, as well as Yixing and his sheep, Kyungsoo knows what to expect this time. He tries not to let his gaze drift down to his friends’ chests, but it’s hard not to because not only is Jongin’s tiny bear adorable, Kyungsoo thinks he’s seeing things. 

_Is Sehun’s tiny wolf wearing a chick costume–_

 

No, wait. Kyungsoo squints. 

 

Sehun’s animal is _a chick in wolf’s clothing._

 

What? Kyungsoo didn’t think tiny animals in chests could do that. Don costumes. Clearly, surprises are endless today. 

 

The percentage 72% hangs above Jongin’s tiny brown bear while Sehun’s chick (in wolf’s clothing) has a 68% over its cute wolf-costume-covered-head.

 

The percentage soon increases to a 72% as Sehun whoops in delight, a toothy smile forming on his handsome face (no one tell Sehun this). “Remember to order pepperoni ‘kay, Soo.” 

 

Although Sehun is sprawled across half the couch, head resting on Jongin’s shoulder, those long legs of him dangling off the edge, the tiny chick in his chest is tittering around, flapping its tiny, tiny wings (or paws of its wolf costume); Kyungsoo thinks he hears soft tweeting sounds.

 

“What he said,” says Jongin, nodding sagely. He’s not even looking at Kyungsoo, his eyes transfixed on the television screen. His brown bear, lying down in mid-air with its face smushed into invisible ground, nods along.

 

“What makes you think _I’m_ the one ordering?” Tearing his eyes away from the cute-as-fuck tiny bear (its sleepy eyes are fucking Kyungsoo up), Kyungsoo darts his eyes up to meet with Sehun’s pleading ones. A deadpan expression immediately forms on Kyungsoo’s face. “I’m not your servant, Oh Sehun.”

 

Sehun has the nerve to roll his eyes as though he’s forgotten the hard pinch he received from Kyungsoo the last time he did the same thing. “I heard what you said to Xing. So, yes, you _are_ ordering, Soo.” 

 

Kyungsoo wishes he’s imagining the smug _I told you so_ expression that’s on the face of Sehun’s tiny chick (in wolf’s clothing). There’s a (haughty) 75% above it.

 

“Pepperoni,” Jongin suddenly pipes up, eyes snapping to Kyungsoo. Then, an afterthought and a small smile. “Please and thank you, Soo.”

 

(Kyungsoo pretends to not have witnessed a similar smile forming on the brown bear. 

 

He also pretends that he’s immune to the tiny animal.

 

Kyungsoo, however, doesn’t pretend to not have seen the 75% hanging above the adorable creature.)

 

Sehun (and his tiny chick [in wolf’s clothing]) raises a hand (and a wing [or a paw]). “What Nini said! Thanks, Soo!” And he does an in-the-air high-five. 

 

Kyungsoo’s hand isn’t even in the air. (He doesn’t want it to be, either.)

 

\---

 

 _You have a tiny green dinosaur in your heart_ is what Kyungsoo wants to say to Jongdae when they meet at the door of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s shared room. 

 

And _wow I didn’t know you like me this much_ is what Kyungsoo wants to exclaim when he sees 81% above the creature’s head in Jongdae’s chest. 

 

“Hey, Soo!” Jongdae chirps in greeting, that signature feline smile of his spreading across his face. Needless to say, there’s an identical smile forming on the tiny green dinosaur’s face. "Yeol couldn't leave his experiment unattended, so he got me to come back to grab his jacket for him. Dude’s freezing his butt off in the lab.”

 

Kyungsoo’s mind immediately (and _unhelpfully_ ) visualises Jongdae’s words—Chanyeol stuck to a lab stool because his (clothed) butt is frozen to it. It even imagines a block of ice surrounding Chanyeol’s butt. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what made his brain do… _this_ , but it did; a replacement seems to be in order.

 

“TMI, Dae,” says Kyungsoo nervously as he bats a hand dismissively. He pretends that he can’t feel heat surging to his ears and his face and that they aren’t reddening. “I didn’t need to know that. I don’t care.” Then, a whisper. “Not really.” 

 

“Sure,” Jongdae sing-songs. There’s a shit-eating smile on his face. “Continue believing that. Just like how you keep telling yourself that Hyun and I aren’t in a threesome with Xing.”

 

Kyungsoo chokes, but he manages to cough out a gruff _dinner’s pizza!_ as Jongdae walks past him with Chanyeol’s large jacket draped over a shoulder. The tiny green dinosaur in Jongdae’s chest cackles along with him. 

 

\---

 

Despite having seen an extinct creature residing in Jongdae’s chest, Kyungsoo still finds himself gaping at the _mythical_ creature in Yifan’s.

 

A dragon. Yifan’s creature is a fucking dragon. (Nope, not like the cute ones in ‘How To Train Your Dragon’.)

 

Kyungsoo needs to lie down.

 

“Soo, you alright?” The human who has a dragon resting in his chest speaks up, and Kyungsoo has to tear his eyes away from the confused-looking creature to look at its human. “You’re zoned out.”

 

“I’m ‘kay,” Kyungsoo replies before shoving his half-eaten slice of pepperoni pizza into his mouth. He ignores Minseok’s (and his tiny cat’s) side-eye of distaste. 

 

_Or as ‘kay as suddenly being able to see tiny animals and creatures in everyone’s chests._

 

Yifan doesn’t look convinced but a pointed nudge from Han shuts him up, and both Yifan and his dragon go back to minding their own business (Yifan to his pizza slice while the dragon resumes staring at whatever it was staring before, head resting on its… claws?). 

 

The makeshift dining area in the living room (which appears whenever ‘strays’ [also known as Yifan, Han, Minseok, Yixing, and Zitao] come trotting by) descends into silence then, with the occasional crackle of cardboard and chewing noises. 

 

“If you’re worried about Yeol, don’t be,” Jongdae suddenly pipes up, a slice of pizza poised in the space in front of Baekhyun’s mouth. At Baekhyun’s whine, he gently feeds that slice of half-eaten Hawaiian to him. The way Yixing is (not that) subtly cooing next to Baekhyun makes Kyungsoo wince. “He just has to pack up his lab stuff, and he'll rush back. No worries."

 

“Who said I was worried ‘bout him,” Kyungsoo mutters, head dropping to focus on the numerous pieces of pineapple Zitao has been depositing on his plate. Kyungsoo will never understand how people can eat Hawaiian pizzas without pineapples. 

 

_Maybe the tiny panda in him doesn’t enjoy pineapples seeing how it only eats bamboos, Kyungsoo jokes to himself. HAHAHAHAHA._

_Ha._

 

Oh god, he’s gone mad, hasn’t he? Kyungsoo really needs to lie down.

 

From the corners of his eyes, Kyungsoo spies Joonmyun (and his tiny, adorable bunny) opening his mouth, no doubt about to break into a spiel of so-called “advice”. And Kyungsoo is about to pretend to be busy with picking up the pineapple pieces when the doorbell suddenly rings. 

 

He jumps up from his seat immediately, glad that a distraction came at the right timing. “I’ll get it!” 

 

(And Kyungsoo misses the knowing glances exchanged amongst his friends [and their tiny creatures].)

 

Expecting to see Chanyeol, Kyungsoo does a slight double-take when he’s greeted by cardboard boxes instead. “Uh,” he intelligently says. 

 

“It’s me, Yeol!” A dismembered voice comes from behind the boxes. “Please let me in!”

 

Kyungsoo dumbly steps aside, and Chanyeol must somehow be able to see the space in front of him, for he enters the threshold a second later and sets the boxes down on the floor with a loud huff.

 

“Well, that was heavy,” says Chanyeol, grinning as he turns to Kyungsoo and cards a hand through his hair. “Probably wouldn’t have made it back in one piece if the elevator broke down. Oh god, that’d be a nightmare.”

 

Blinking up at his roommate, Kyungsoo attempts to show that he’s listening by nodding his head when in fact, he’s not. He’s preoccupied with Chanyeol’s messy and dishevelled hair. Hair that’s ~~doing~~ _not_ doing things to Kyungsoo. It isn’t.

 

It _really_ isn’t.

 

To snap himself out of his self-induced revel, Kyungsoo discreetly pinches his thigh and wills himself to do the thing he’s been doing all day—darting his eyes to his friend’s chest. Then, Kyungsoo gasps. 

 

The large dog bounding about in Chanyeol’s chest isn’t why Kyungsoo gasped. Though, as a dog person, Kyungsoo finds the dog super cute. It’s somehow settling down, in the midst of setting its bum down to sit obediently on invisible ground, tail wagging, tongue dangling out. There’s a goofy expression on its face. 

 

An expression that looks eerily like Chanyeol’s own goofy one. 

 

It’s supposed to be a strange thought, correlating animal expressions to that of humans. But having experienced such queer happenings throughout the day (with ten—now eleven—people), Kyungsoo thinks he’s accustomed to it, or immune to it even. 

 

The dog’s expression reminds Kyungsoo so much of the face that Chanyeol has whenever he’s feeling chipper, grinning from ear to ear, pretty teeth on display. And although Kyungsoo doesn’t want to assume that it’s happy, he can’t. He _really_ can’t.

 

Not when the percentage above its head is a whopping 100%.

 

\---

 

“Soo.”

 

Squeezing his eyes tight, Kyungsoo contemplates ignoring Chanyeol, only to roll his eyes and blow a silent raspberry while turning around to face his roommate when Chanyeol calls for him again. 

 

“What,” deadpans Kyungsoo. “I was about to fall asleep.”

 

In the darkness (Chanyeol can’t sleep unless the room is totally dark), Kyungsoo makes out the sheepish smile on Chanyeol’s face, and he can’t help but mentally chide himself for snapping at an undeserving Chanyeol.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol apologises. “But I just wanted to ask something.”

 

If anything, Kyungsoo thinks he should be the one apologising, but he doesn’t do that. Instead, he hums questioningly.

 

“You can see them, too, right, Soo?”

 

“See who?” 

 

“The tiny animals in our friends’ chests.”

 

Silence. Then a disconcerting deep giggle before Chanyeol continues, “And the numbers above their heads.”

 

If the lights were turned on in their room, or if Chanyeol had night vision, he’d see the way Kyungsoo’s mouth hangs open. He’d see how Kyungsoo’s eyes go impeccably wide and round, surprise and disbelief brimming in them. 

 

“W-Wha– _What_?” Kyungsoo splutters. “How– H-How do you–”

 

The room is once again blessed by another one of Chanyeol’s disconcerting (but hot) giggles. “Because I can see them, too.”

 

“You… You can see the tiny creatures in our friends’ chests…?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“… Oh.”

 

“I wasn't sure if you could see them,” muses Chanyeol, tone uncertain and Kyungsoo visualises his roommate absentmindedly tapping a finger against his chin; like he always does whenever he’s thinking. “But I just gave it a shot anyway because you’ve been staring at my chest since dinner. Well, except when I was in the bathroom showering. Or when…”

 

Kyungsoo wants to listen to what Chanyeol is saying, but it’s hard for his mind is still trying to process the fact that Chanyeol _sees_. That he can see the tiny creatures residing in their friends’ chests. 

 

That Chanyeol is like him.

 

A squeal snaps Kyungsoo out of his daze, and he returns to reality in time to hear Chanyeol stage-whisper, “Your penguin’s so cute.” 

 

Kyungsoo does a mental double-take. “A penguin!?” He squawks, only to clap both his hands over his mouth because _oh my god did I just–_ “I have a tiny penguin in my chest?”

 

“Yep!” Chanyeol chirps, his smile once again somehow visible to Kyungsoo. “And an absolutely adorable one at that!” Then, a quick afterthought. “Oh, and the number above its tiny head…”

 

At the mention of the percentage in his chest, Kyungsoo perks up. He’s curious to know what his number for Chanyeol was. Positively _dying_ to know if he’s willing to admit. “What?” Kyungsoo asks. “Was it a… low percentage?” 

 

_Not that it’s possible._

 

And it probably wouldn’t be. Not when Kyungsoo has been in love with Chanyeol for almost two years. (It’s not that hard to catch feelings for the roommate. Especially if said roommate is Park Chanyeol.)

 

Chanyeol confirms Kyungsoo’s assumption. “No,” he says. “It was a high number, Soo.”

 

And Kyungsoo would have pat himself on the shoulder for a good guess if not for the sudden apprehension that washes over him. He barely manages to reply, “How… high?”

 

Sounds of bedsheets rustling and bedsprings creaking come from Chanyeol’s side of the room and in the silence, their amplification only heightens Kyungsoo’s anxiousness of waiting for Chanyeol to speak. And Kyungsoo is so absorbed in waiting that he doesn’t hear the muffled sounds of footsteps travelling closer and closer to him until–

 

“You must really like me a lot, Soo.”

 

–Chanyeol's voice suddenly attacks him right in the face, and Kyungsoo almost screams in fright. He doesn’t, fortunately (because both Sehun and Jongdae do not take kindly to people waking them up in the middle of the night), but Kyungsoo does dumbly shift himself to the other side of his bed, body pressing up against the wall, when his blanket is lifted and Chanyeol comes squeezing in.

 

“I don’t remember your bed being this small, Soo,” Chanyeol remarks, giggling. He whimpers when Kyungsoo recovers from the snark enough to give him a well-deserved smack on the arm for his comment.

 

“You gym too much,” Kyungsoo mutters, retracting his hand and clasping them in front of his chest. He presses them close to him, not allowing them to be in contact with Chanyeol’s chest inches away. Kyungsoo also moves the rest of his body closer to the wall behind him, wincing when his knees bump into a part of Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol’s right. The bed suddenly feels so small. 

 

“You like my arms, though.”

 

“… I do,” Kyungsoo replies quietly.

 

It’s a dance familiar to them both, and to everyone else who has witnessed any of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s banter. Going back and forth, exchanging pleasantries and words, snark and rebuttals. Throwing at each other deadpanned looks (Kyungsoo) and puppy expressions (Chanyeol, _duh_ ). And like the other countless times something like this has happened in the past two-plus years of being roommates and subsequently friends and best friends, it ends with palpable silence.

 

Or at least it’s _supposed_ to end like that.

 

“You haven't told me,” Kyungsoo says, only to end up whispering when the small bout of courage he’s mustered in that short period of time falls short. His hands tighten their grip on one another. “The percentage above my tiny penguin’s head.”

 

“O-Oh yeah.” Chanyeol clears his throat. “It was, uh, high.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes roll themselves without him telling them to. “You’re not answering my question, Yeol.”

 

Chanyeol laughs shakily. “Well, y-your– Your number–”

 

“Yours was 100%.”

 

Kyungsoo beats Chanyeol to the punch. He’s had enough of waiting for Chanyeol to reveal the percentage above his penguin’s head. If sharing the number that appeared above Chanyeol’s (tiny) large dog’s head would hasten Chanyeol’s speed of revelation, then Kyungsoo would gladly say it.

 

"The percentage above your tiny animal, which is a large dog, by the way, was 100%," reiterates Kyungsoo. "Even now it’s still… 100%, strangely…”

 

“It’s not strange.”

 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s hands are being pulled forward and enveloped in warmth. Surprised, he yelps as he tries to get them back, only to stop struggling when the same heat makes contact with his forehead. 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes are just right in front of him. And in the darkness, they’re twinkling.

 

“It’s not strange, Soo. For me to have a 100% when looking at you isn’t at all weird because I–” Chanyeol abruptly pauses and Kyungsoo almost let slip a whine. Stopping in the middle of a sentence should be an illegal thing.

 

“Because I like you.”

 

Then, Chanyeol adds, “A lot. A whole lot more than I thought I would.”

 

“Huh,” Kyungsoo intelligently blurts out.

 

Another one of Chanyeol's disconcerting deep giggles resounds in the room. “Remember what I said just now about you liking me a lot, Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo wants to shake his head, but he nods instead because he can’t pretend to suddenly have memory problems, can’t he?

 

Chanyeol giggles, again, and Kyungsoo feels his roommate’s breath pepper on his lips. They feel like they’re on fire and Kyungsoo reflexively scoots backwards, only to realise that there’s no space left to escape to. And also that Chanyeol has somehow managed to curl a hand at the back of his neck, fingers silently applying light pressure to keep Kyungsoo’s head in place. 

 

“I say that because the number above your tiny penguin was also 100%.” Chanyeol’s eyes dart down, presumably to glance at Kyungsoo’s chest. When they look back up at Kyungsoo’s, they’re twinkling beautifully. 

 

“And now, it still is.”

 

\---

 

“Soo, did you see Sehun’s animal? How that chick was wearing a wolf costume?”

 

“It looked ridiculous. But his tiny animal really defines him.”

 

“It does, doesn’t it. He looks oh-so-cool on the outside, but on the inside, he's just a wee lad."

 

“Don’t let him catch you saying that, Yeol.”

 

“Aww, you’re worried about me!”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Am too!”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Am too!!”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Am t-mmpf!”

 

“… Now shut up and go to sleep.”

 

“Gimme one more kiss, and I'll do just that, baby.” 

 

\---

 

“If possible, I want my dog to wear a costume, too!” 

 

“What costume?”

 

“A white tiger. Rawr!”

 

“… Cute.”

 

“Not cute! I’m a white tiger at heart, Soo! A ferocious white tiger!!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

 

“You don’t believe me. Fine, I’ll make you believe.”

 

“Pfft, come at me. Co– _No, get away, Yeol. Sweetheart, gET AWAYYYYYY–MMPfffff!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> with this outta the way, i can FINALLY concentrate on my joseon chansoo pwp .///.
> 
> also, OT9's tiny animals are based on [this adorable fan art](https://twitter.com/duckhymne/status/911620568494964737)
> 
> yifan's dragon would be something like [this cute asian dragon](https://orig00.deviantart.net/0f12/f/2008/046/a/e/asian_dragons_by_atarial.jpg)
> 
> han's animal wasn't stated but y'all know he's a [deer](https://ubisafe.org/images/bambi-drawing-3.png)
> 
> here's zitao's [panda](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/85/6f/ce/856fceba59ecab69f5bef87d5e0ede01.jpg)
> 
> twitter: soobiscuits


End file.
